


The Void

by Reborn8059



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Feels, Mute Gaster, Sad, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6968620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reborn8059/pseuds/Reborn8059
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sans was the one who had put W.D. Gaster in the void?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Void

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

**I made a mistake, this is strange, W.D. Gaster does not make mistakes. Yet curiously I find the core did something to me....fascinating. My bones are melting and I'm not sure why. I do not like being unsure. I look to Alphys for help, she looks terrified.**.

"D....Doctor Gaster, please back away from Sans.", I blinked in surprise and and look down, my son is cowering at my feet, the black goop dripping from my body lands on his head like the blood that no longer inhabits my body.

He gets up slowly and reaches out before Alphys yanks his hand back, "Dad what happened you said the CORE was stable!!!", I smiled at him, I don't think it was very convincing and tried to speak....nothing came out, I moved my hands slowly trying to tell him I was fine.

Alphys fidgeted slightly before a new horrified look entered her face, "He's....turning to dus....no...goo, what the hell is that stuff!?", I winced, she was correct my gaze was getting dark, I hated this.

"Dad listen....I can save you I can..but your going to hate me for this.", I looked up at him his eye was bright blue," Remember the pocket dimension you studied, I finished it but you can't leave, your probably in for a bad time...ha...", his voice choked.

I tried to beg him no that I did not want that kind of life, but my mouth was a mess I could not say it.

 **The world went black.**.


End file.
